Changes
by bonbon sweet
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts for Lily and the Marauders but what happenes when James fancies Lily, Lily goes out with Remus and Lily gets kidnapped?
1. Train ride to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing FanFics if I was J.K Rowling??? Obviously I am NOT the brilliant author I just own the new characters in this story…*sigh***

"Lily! You're gonna miss the train C'mon!" My mother shouted from the front door.

"One minute! Let me just play this one song and I'll come!" I shouted from the living room. I was trying to play _Les Perles _by Burgmuller because I couldn't get my fingers to go as fast as I wanted them to on the runs (Runs made up of semi-quavers are HARD).

"Lily it's 10:35 we are going to miss the train!"

"Fine! I'm coming" I packed my piano books;

Burgmuller; 18 characteristic studies  
Mozart; Sonatas for Pianoforte  
Clementi; Sonatinas  
Performing in style

Dumbledore had said that a piano was getting put in the Heads' lounge for me. The heads' lounge was for Head girl (Me) and Head boy (Identity unknown…) to relax after lessons had finished and duties had been completed. It was in an unknown tower in the East side of the castle and it was in complete solitary so we could concentrate on our homework and head duties. I hope it will be Remus, he was so nice in 5th and 6th year as a prefect. The only problem was he was friends with James potter.  
Nobody knew James fancied me or that he pestered me to go out with him. I doubt he'd even told his friends because of the embarrassment he knew I could cause him if he'd told anyone.

I ran to the train as soon as dad stopped the car. It was 10:50.

I ran through the barrier with mum in tow. She helped me get my trunk on the train and helped me get Duchess my cat out of her carrier and into my arms. I slung my bag on my shoulder, Hugged mum and kissed her on the cheek, hugged dad and kissed him too then ran on the train while shouting;

"Say hi to Tuny for me. Oh, and buy her a bucket to go with that mop on her head!"

I put duchess down and slowed to a walk. Five minutes to go until the train left the platform. I walked to compartment 306 and found Remus lying down on the seat, his legs dangling on the end. As soon as I walked in he sat up strait. I sat down next to him and kissed him.

"Hi, I've missed you" He said and pulled me into a hug.

"Missed you too" I said into his chest. I broke free and kissed him again, this time for longer. It was sweet and tender.

"Get a room, mate." Someone said from the compartment door. It was Sirius Black. Typical of him to ruin a perfectly sweet moment. We broke apart a glared at him.

"Just 'cause you haven't ever had a long term relationship, doesn't mean you have to be jealous of someone who does, Padfoot" Remus said, with his left arm still around me.  
I didn't understand those nicknames. Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony (I understood that one of course), James was something beginning with a "P" and Peter was something –tail.

"Now, Now Moony, don't be mean. Just 'cause Sirius is a very attractive man, with Women trailing for a mile after him, doesn't mean he can't get into a long term relationship. I bet you that he will date a girl for over 3 months this year" James said, suddenly appearing from behind Sirius.

"As if that could ever happen. He gets a new girl every two days and has dated every girl in Griffindor and Huflepuff exept for me, Evie, Taylor and that girl who accidently dyed her hair pink last year in Hufflepuff." I said.

"And that Welsh girl in 6th year, what's her name now? Margret? No. Mary? No. Ma… Me… Mellissa? Meg… Megan! That's her name, Megan! Yeah Megan. She's really clever actually. And a good athlete she runs around the quidditch pitch every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and Saturday and Sunday to keep fit." Remus said.

"Fit being the right word" Sirius mumbled to James. James just looked at Sirius, his mouth hanging open.

"That is my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"Girlfriend? Girlfriend!? Since when!?" I almost shouted.

"Since I helped her out of an enchanted well that she fell down near where we live in the summer. She is very clever. She had 9 O's and one E in her O." James said.

"Near where you live? You said she was Welsh." I said.

"Yeah she just moved next door to me." James said, smiled then sat down opposite me. Sirius sat down next to Remus.

I looked down at my watch. It read 11:10.

"Oh god, we have to go. We've got a prefect and Head meeting." I said to Remus and stood up. "I made Head Girl!" I said and smiled at him

"Congratulations!" He said and kissed me.

"I'll be back now I just need to get changed." I said and pointed at my clothes. I was wearing skinny jeans, red Converses and a white sleeveless top.

"Yeah, and me" Remus said. I looked at what he was wearing. A white top underneath a blue and white check shirt, Jeans and Vans.  
It was completely different to what he wore on his first day of school which was a green and white check shirt (I'm sure he had a collection of them), Corduroy trousers and brown shoes. Well I guess being friends with James who always wore jeans and converses or Sirius who always wore jeans and Vans had rubbed off on him.

I ran to a compartment which had Taylor and Evie (My absolute two best friends since year 2 when they had started. They were twins, but not identical) in with Evie's boyfriend, Dirk Cresswell.

I pulled my robes out and muttered a spell and my top, jeans and converses were on the seat and the robes were on me. I pinned my head girl badge on and smiled at Taylor.

"C'mon, we gotta get goin'. We've got a meeting in two minutes" I said.

I found Remus sitting in the prefect's compartment. Only he was there so I sat down on his lap and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed back.

"Tut, tut, tut! Not a good example Miss. Evans, you should be ashamed of yourself!" James said from the door.

"Get lost James. This is a Prefects compartment, it's not the detention compartment, that's next door but one. You should know that" I said to him and went back to kissing Remus.

"No I'm supposed to be here. You see I think that old Dumbledore has eaten one too many Acid Pops because he made me Head Boy!" James said, with a smug smile on his face.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "But you-you have detention every other day! You blow up your dorm and set fire to the common room!" I said. "Oh, my god! We're sharing a common room! Oh, god…"I said and buried my head in Remus' chest. He put his arms around me and said;  
"It won't be that bad. You'll get to know him better and he doesn't snore…that loud"

"Gee thanks Moony mate. Tell her that I snore" James said.

"Fine I guess I'll just grin and bear it" I said and stood up as soon as two fifth year prefects walked in. Soon all the prefects were in the compartment and me and James were giving them their time tables of their rounds.

I left the compartment just as soon as I could see the castle and ran to Evie's compartment to get Duchess.

As soon as the train stopped I jumped off and went to get my trunk. I put duchess in her box and walked up to the carriages.

I heard someone jogging up to me and turned around. It was Remus. He put him arm around me and kissed the top of my head. We got on one of the carriages followed by Sirius, James, Megan and Taylor, who informed me that Evie had gone on to one of the other carriages with Dirk.

"Hey, I haven't seen Peter, where is he?" Remus said.

"He's ill." Sirius said.

"Ill? What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Spattergroit. He won't come to school for at least half a year. I feel sorry for him" James said.

"Yeah, me too. Spattergroit is supposed to be really bad" I said.

An hour late the carriages stopped by the school gate and we climbed off. I dropped my bag by the bushes so I picked it up. As soon as I stood up someone put their hand over my mouth, took my wand, snapped it then put their wand next to my throat.

"Come with me unless you wish to lose your life" A horse voice said, his breath hot against my ear, harsh against my nose.

I dropped my bag, trunk and cat then walked backwards with the stranger.

**Dun Dun Dun!!! A cliffy!!!**

**I wanna know what you think of;**

**Remus/Lily**

**Megan**

**Peter with spattergroit **

**And who the stranger is!!!**

**Please review!!!!**


	2. The Forest

**Cliffy last chapter!!!**

**No I'm not J.K Rowling! No I do not own hp characters! **

"Say a single word and you'll be sorry, okay!?" the man whispered into my ear.

"Okay" I said. He tied a gag around my mouth then shouted something at me. I didn't hear it. All I could hear were drums banging in my ears, all I could see were trees and mist. All I could feel was pain.

Pain so excruciating I cried out at the top of my lungs. It felt like a hundred knives stabbing everywhere. It felt like bullets puncturing holes in my skin. If someone had offered me pins in my eyes instead of this I would have taken their offer up. I would have my bones snapped. I would have anything but this.

I opened my eyes and I saw lights so I closed them again. I tried to hear anything except the spell he kept on shouting at me. He stuck tape across my mouth then started to say the spell again. I tried to cry out but the tape was preventing me. My hands had been tied behind my back. By feet were tied together too. The man pushed me over and I landed on my coccyx. It hurt very much. My head whacked the ground too and then I saw a shoe land on my nose. Tears stung my eyes and I let them fall. The man started saying the spells and the pain started again. I closed my eyes but the tears still fell. They weren't just tears of pain. I cried for my family. I cried for Remus. I cried for Taylor and Evie. I cried for James, Sirius and Peter! I cried for everyone I knew and loved. I cried for everyone I loved that I'd never see again. I cried in emotional and physical pain. I was bawling by the time he stopped.

He screamed something else. I didn't hear what he said though. It felt as if knives where slicing my chest and face open!  
Blood was in my mouth and in my ears and it covered every inch of my body. It felt wet and stick. I felt sick at the sight and smell of blood so I tried to imagine it as ink or paint.

He kicked me then left! He had run away! I was free! Oh, god I was free to try and find my way back to Hogsmead. Back to Hogwarts! I tried to wiggle onto my feet but I fell down, again and again. Every time I tried I fell over again.

I tried to relax then I closed my eyes properly then I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**I know it's really short but it sort of leads up to the next chapter!!!!!**

**Reviews make me SMILE!!!!**


	3. Infirmary

**Who is the man??**

**Where did he go??**

**What's gonna happen to Lily?**

I opened my eyes and I saw darkness again. My face and stomach had rips in them so I tried to roll over. My stomach hurt but it didn't stop me from getting up. My blood was gushing out from everywhere. I waddled in one direction for about 50m and shouted for help.  
I threw up.  
I shouted again and this time I made some noise, but only a little.

I shouted louder and my voice echoed from all directions.

"HELP! HEEEEELP! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP! HEEEEEELP!" I shouted. I threw up again then started shouting again. I shouted for about 10 minutes then stopped. I walked in one direction for about 10 minutes and shouted all the time. I could only walk slowly. I shouted until my voice was hoarse. I walked in the same direction for about 20 minutes then stopped and tried to shout but it came out as a whisper. I took a deep breath in then screamed at the top of my lungs;

"HELP ME! HEEEEELP!!!"

I fell onto my back then screamed and screamed and screamed. I was too weak to carry on so I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up a while later, with no sense of time. I crawled over to a tree and used it to hoist myself up. It took me a while to gain my balance then I walked in the direction I'd been heading. About half and hour later I saw a light up ahead. I screamed for help and the light came towards me faster. I walked towards the light but tripped up into the person's arms.

"Oh, God. Lily!" Someone said. "Lily! Its Lily, I found her!" They shouted. I looked up their face then I realised it was Remus. I wrapped my arms around him, blood getting on his shirt. He put one arm around me then shot green sparks up into the sky. He hugged me so hard I almost couldn't breathe. My knees gave up on me and I toppled to the ground. Remus noticed the blood.

"Oh, my God! Lily!" He said then picked me up and ran in a random direction, towards lots of light.

"Professor! Something's happened to Lily! She's bleeding everywhere!" Remus said.

"Lily, oh Lily, dear, whatever happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Lily what hurts?" Someone else, James I think, asked.

"Everything. I feel sick, my head hurts, my arms and legs and stomach and everything else aches!"

"Okay, James, you're the best flyer here, take her back to the castle and to the infirmary. Fast!" And I was passed to another set of arms, and then placed on something uncomfortable. I passed out a minute later.

I woke up an age later with a thumping head ache and my skin feeling sore. My arms felt like dumbbells and so did my legs. I looked to my left but no one was there so I looked to my right and saw Remus sitting on the chair next to me, lightly sleeping. I tried to wiggle backwards when Madame Pomfrey came rushing over, medicine and spoon in hand.

"Take this! It'll help your head" She said. I did as I was told but it tasted like fish so I spat it out.

"Drink it or do you want a bad head?" She said. I took the medicine and managed to keep it down.

"How long has he been there?" I asked.

"Since you got here he wouldn't leave your side. He's been doing his work here too, He just won't budge. Oh, your friends asked me to give these to you" She said and gave me a trunk full of sweets.

"Friends?"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and the Brown Twins and Professor Slughorn" She said.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked as she was about to leave.

"A week" She replied.

"Oh, mother of all things holy! A week!?"I said as soon as she left. I'd said it loud enough for Remus to hear and he woke up with a start.

"Lily! Lily, you're awake!" He said and hugged me.

I kissed him for a while then we had to stop to breathe. I looked at him properly and saw he had dark rings under his eyes and they were bloodshot.

"Oh, Remus. Is it tonight?" I asked, referring to his monthly transformation.

He nodded once.

"Go to professor Slughorn to get your potion!" I told him.

"He gave it to me yesterday, when he came to give your present." He informed me.

"Then go and get some sleep, you look terrible!" I said.

"You can't say much!" He said with a chuckle then handed me a mirror.

I looked bad! My skin was bone pale and I looked thinner. My eyes were bloodshot too and I had rings under my eyes. My lips were bright pink and my hair was tousled. I had faint scars all over my face too. There was one on my forehead going from one ear to the other, there was one going from the top of my nose to the bottom, there were three on my left cheek and two on my right and I had one going from my nose down my chin via my mouth.

I touched the one going through my lips and it felt a bit swollen, like a cut after it had healed. But they felt the same everywhere and they were all a faint pink. There were more on my arms but these were longer and there were only four on each arm. I lifted my pyjama top so I could see my stomach and there were loads there. I noticed there were lots on my hands too, on every finger and on the back of my hand and the palm. I kicked back the covers to look at my legs. They were all over them, crawling up from my feet up past my knees, up to my thighs.

"Oh, my god!" I said and turned my face into my pillow.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Have you seen me? My skin! I have scars everywhere! My nose, legs, hands, cheeks, stomach and even my lips!" I said.

"So?" He said.

"So what?" I asked.

"What's the problem!?" He demanded.

"I look like a pink idiot, that's what!"

"A pink idiot? Lily you're still gorgeous! You'll always be beautiful" He said and turned my head to look at him. "You always make me feel better before and after my transformation! You always tell me I'm still the best looking guy in the room and even though I don't believe it, it doesn't mean I don't mean this!"

He picked up a brush and started brushing my hair. I was totally gobsmacked! I couldn't think of anything to say back to him.

Suddenly my stomach gave an almighty lurch so I leaned over the left side of the bed and threw up.

"Ew" I said. Remus stroked my hair as I threw up again and again. Madame Pomfrey came over to clean up the mess then gave me a potion to ease my stomach, but it didn't work strait away so I was sick twice more until the nauseating feeling wore off.

"Look I know I've never been pretty, or even beautiful. Friends and boyfriends are supposed to tell you that you're pretty to make you feel better!" I said.

"Then why, Lily, are all these flowers here?" He said and pointed to a bed full of bouquets behind him.

"Oh, my god who sent me all those!?" I asked.

"This one is mine; I made them for my charms work and used the leftovers for Professor Flitwick" He said, blushing a faint pink and handing me a bouquet of roses, lilies, carnations and daisies. The Roses were pink, the lilies and carnations were pink too but the daisies were white. They were gorgeous!

"Oh Remus!" I said.

"You don't like them do you?" He asked.

"No. I love them! They are honestly the most gorgeous flowers I have ever seen!" I said. He blushed to a dark red.

"Thank you! Thank you so, so, so much!" I said and hugged him. He kissed my head and hugged me back.

"Can I do anything for you? Get some clothes? People? Evie and Taylor?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes please! But have you got any paper and a quill or a pen or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, hang on" He said then went into the drawer next to me. He pulled out a quill, ink and some parchment. I wrote on the parchment;

Taylor and Evie,

Please, please, please bring my black eyeliner, foundation, red lipstick and some other makeup. You'll see why when you get here (If you come), and my wand please.

Lily xxx

I gave it to Remus.

"Can I read it?" He asked.

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd remember what they all were called so I wrote it down." I said.

Five minutes later Taylor and Evie were running down the infirmary.

"Lily! Lily, Lily, Lily!" Taylor screamed.

"Shush! Old Pompom will throw us out if you keep shouting Tay!" Evie said.

"But I'm just so happy to see you conscious!" Taylor said and hugged me.

"Let the girl breathe!" Someone said, coming down from the door.

"Yeah, she's ill enough already!" Someone else said. It was James and Sirius.

Evie hugged me then James and Sirius did too, to my surprise. Remus came running down then and sat down next to the bed and held my hand.

"Oh, girl you look terrible!" Taylor said.

"Gee thanks!"I said.

"Let me do your makeup! And Evie can do your hair!" Taylor said. "Boys shoo for a minute!"

In less than five minutes my hair was in a ponytail at the back of my head and I had my mascara, eyeliner, lipstick and foundation on. You could see the scars but they weren't as bad as they had been. I suddenly felt more confident.

"Beautiful!" They said at the exact same time. The boys came in and a wide grin spread across Remus' face. He sat next to me and out his arm across my shoulder.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Sunday" Remus said.

"Lily, it's been sooo boring without you! We came everyday and it was just so strange to see you lying there like the dead! You looked awful!" Taylor said. I ignored her.

"What's the time?"

"Half past five" James said, looking at his watch.

"Hey Lily who are all those flowers from?" Sirius asked.

"Umm… I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"I know those are Moony's, that one is obvious but there's a bed-full next door!" He said.

"Yeah boys have been coming all day just trying to give 'em to her but there is a few from her family too. Her Mother sent about ten of them, but she's in hospital with a broken leg" Remus said.

"Mum's broken her leg again?" I asked.

"Yeah but she told me to tell you not to write back to her because she knows how much you fuss"

"Out! Only one person at a time! Out, Out, Out!" Pomfrey screamed. Everyone but Remus ran out as fast as their legs could take them.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"A bit tired and a bit sore" I said.

"Aww, poor baby" He said and kissed my head.

"Remus, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said. "Anything"

"Where's my wand?" I asked. He paused for a minute.

"You don't know what happened do you?" He asked. "You don't remember"

I shook my head.

"Well…When I came back to look for you, you were taking forever, I saw your music on the floor I found your wand… Like this" He said and pulled out a snapped piece of wood out of his pocket. Unicorn hair stuck out in tufts in one snapped piece and the other was bare. I shook my head.

"No" I said. "My wand! My Wand!" Remus put it in my hand. "It's gone! My wand is broken!" Tears rolled down my cheek. Remus put his arms around me and let me sob into his chest. He knew why I was crying. It had been the last day I had ever seen my grandmother when I'd bought the wand. She came with me but she died in a car accident later that day. It was my last memory and now it was gone! When I finished crying I looked at his top. It was smudged with black eyeliner and mascara and red lipstick.

"I'm sorry! Oh, god I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Lily its fine." Remus said, picking up his wand.

"No, no I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" I said. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Lily, Shh. It fine now! Look it's gone!" He said and kissed me. It was slow and sweet. I put my hands up to his hair; he put his at the small of my back. He pulled back and I fell against my pillows.

He tucked my blanket up to my chin then stroked my forehead.

"Go to sleep" He told me. "You're tired and need rest."

"So do you" I answered back.

"Yeah, but I'm not in the infirmary"

"May as well be, now go get some sleep" I said then closed my eyes and almost instantly I fell asleep.

**Wow, that was loooong!**

**Okay, Taylor and Evie are American but because I don't know anything about America so don't expect descriptions!!!!**

**I hope to have at least some reviews!!!!**


End file.
